Pas sans toi
by Guislo
Summary: Quand à deux on se retrouve sur le même toit pour faire la même bêtise, au final on finit toujours par s'entendre.


Petit pas grand chose de rien du tout, qui n'a pas tellement de sens au final.

(Attention, allusions au suicide dans cette fiction. Si vous n'êtes pas trop à l'aise avec ça, n'hésitez pas à rebrousser chemin).

Tout est à J.K Rowling, bien sûr.

* * *

Bon je dois l'avouer, j'ai carrément déconné. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est exactement passé dans ma tête quand cette idée absolument grotesque y a fait son apparition, mais les choses se sont enchaînées à toute vitesse sans que je puisse en contrôler la moitié.

Dimanche soir, alors que j'avalais ma dernière part de tarte, j'eus une révélation. En réalité cela faisait une semaine que l'idée germait dans mon esprit, mais elle prit toute sa forme et son évidence ce soir-là. Je ne l'explique pas bien encore et je ne le pourrai peut-être jamais, mais ce soir-là, à cet instant précis, je sus qu'il était temps d'en finir avec ma vie. Cette réalisation sinistre s'imposa si fort en moi qu'elle me fit trembler d'effroi quand je la réalisai. Mais après des heures de réflexion, c'était pour moi la seule façon d'échapper à cette errance monotone et à cette lassitude qui me possédaient littéralement depuis des mois. Il était temps pour moi de mourir. Je le savais, je le sentais. Je n'avais plus aucune attache ici. Voldemort avait été terrassé et moi je m'étais rallié du bon côté. Mon père pourrissait en prison, ma mère était morte et à part ce vieil oncle qui me confondait avec sa chouette, plus rien ne me retenait. J'avais vendu mon balai un an auparavant et résilié mon abonnement à la Gazette depuis des lustres. Je sais que tout ça peut paraître carrément absurde, même tout à fait démentiel et insensé, mais à cet instant précis, je ne voulais plus faire partie de ce monde, je ne voulais plus exister. Alors, à la fin du repas, après que Dumbledore nous ait tous invité à rejoindre nos dortoirs, je me levai sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je faisais et je partis en direction de ma chambre sans jeter le moindre regard en arrière. J'étais absolument décidé et rien ne pouvait me faire changer d'avis. J'allais poser toutes mes affaires, et j'allais sauter de la tour d'astronomie. Je n'allais pas écrire de lettre, je n'allais pas utiliser la magie. Je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec ce monde et je ne voulais pas y laisser de trace.

Et pourtant, alors que je tournais à l'angle d'un mur, une image un peu inattendue apparut dans mon esprit sans que je ne l'y invite. Et puis, tout s'inversa.

Le CD de Potter.

Avant les vacances de Noël je m'étais introduit dans les dortoirs vides des Gryffondors pour y voler leur dernière recette de Bombabouses modifiées pendant qu'ils assistaient tous au match de Quidditch, Gryffondors contre Serdaigle. Après avoir cherché partout dans leur Salle Commune et retourné tous les coussins des canapés, j'étais monté dans leurs dortoirs et m'étais retrouvé à fouiller dans la valise de Potter. Tout au fond, sous les vieilles chaussettes et les emballages de sucreries, j'y avais trouvé un album de Rock moldu, dont la pochette était à moitié arrachée. Je l'avais tourné et retourné dans ma main pour l'inspecter, et sans vraiment réfléchir, j'avais décidé de le lui voler.

Souvent le soir quand je repensais à ce CD, après avoir passé quelques jours sans y penser du tout, j'étais empreint d'un sentiment particulièrement grisant. Je me sentais fier de posséder quelque chose qui appartenait originellement à Potty, et l'imaginer chercher partout son disque me donnait l'impression d'avoir sur lui un pouvoir impressionnant. C'était moi et moi seul qui était la cause de son trouble et de son agitation et j'adorais ce lien imaginaire que j'avais réussi à créer entre nous deux seulement, sans que lui-même ne le sache vraiment.

Je m'arrêtai de marcher un instant et posai ma main contre le mur froid pour reprendre mes esprits. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je pense à ce maudit CD, et il fallait encore moins que je pense à Potter. Parce que Potter était la seule personne qui faisait rebattre mon cœur quand celui-ci avait décidé de s'arrêter pour un instant. Parce que dès que je le croisais au détour d'un couloir, dans la bibliothèque, aux entraînements de Quidditch ou encore dans la Grande Salle, mes muscles se contractaient, mon cœur s'emballait et se gonflait d'un sentiment que je ne savais pas encore déchiffrer, et mon cerveau ne réfléchissait plus. Avec Potter tout était instinctif, presque animal. Je priai alors pour ne pas le croiser en cet instant précis, ou tout aurait pu arriver, ou tout aurait pu s'inverser. Je recouvrai mon sang-froid et continuai mon chemin vers ma chambre de préfet. Une fois arrivé, je posai ma baguette sur mon bureau avec le reste de mes affaires – ma valise défoncée, quelques livres aux pages cornées, des fioles vides, une vieille plume et de l'encre sèche. J'enfilai ma cape la plus chaude et passai mon écharpe autour du cou, puis je sortis en silence. Je traversai les couloirs sans encombre, me dirigeant machinalement vers la tour d'Astronomie. Tous les élèves avaient déjà rejoint leur confort, et même les fantômes semblaient avoir totalement disparus. Belle nuit pour mourir.

Dès l'instant où je pointai mon nez dehors, le froid glacial de la nuit saisit chaque partie de mon corps. J'enfouis alors mes mains au plus profond de mes poches et mon nez dans mon écharpe et je me dirigeai vers le petit mur de pierre, seul obstacle qui me séparait alors de mon but. Doucement, j'escaladai cette rambarde aussi froide que mon esprit, et m'assis dessus, en équilibre, les jambes balançant dans le vide. Je m'autorisai un regard vers cet infini si sombre sous mes pieds et je fus pris d'un violent tournis. Je fermai les yeux aussi fort que je pus et pris le temps de calmer l'angoisse et la nausée qui commençaient à m'envahir et tordre mon estomac. Il ne fallait surtout pas que l'hésitation me gagne, il ne fallait surtout pas penser au CD de Potter, il ne fallait surtout pas penser à Potter. Je rouvris les yeux doucement et me penchai à nouveau en avant, raffermissant ma prise sur le bord du mur. Le néant sous moi, à la fois si effrayant et si attirant me fit oublier l'espace d'un instant toutes pensées trop envahissantes. Petit à petit, j'arrivai à tout oublier, sauf ce trou béant qui commençait à brûler dans ma poitrine. Les yeux clos, je commençai un décompte silencieux et doucement, je desserrai mes doigts pour me préparer à me laisser tomber dans le vide, quand derrière moi j'entendis un net bruissement de cape. Je me reculai un peu brusquement, les membres tendus et me tint au mur avec plus d'insistance. Je tendis l'oreille, essayant de capter le moindre bruit. Je ne pouvais décidément pas sauter si quelqu'un se trouvait ici. Cela rendrait les choses beaucoup plus compliquées. Il m'entendrait me crasher au sol, il appellerait les professeurs en urgence, mon corps serait retrouvé immédiatement et le scandale réveillerait tout le château. De plus, si quelqu'un se trouvait là alors que je sautais, il deviendrait un témoin ou peut-être même un suspect, et je ne voulais absolument pas de cela. Je décidai alors de descendre de ce muret et m'exécutai le plus discrètement possible. Alors que j'essayai de passer ma jambe par-dessus la murette pour rentrer et reporter mes plans de suicide à plus tard, mes mains glissèrent et perdirent leur prise, et je m'étalai dans un bruit sourd sur le sol froid de la tour d'astronomie, de l'autre côté du vide. Je me raidis un instant, priant pour ne pas avoir attiré l'attention de mon visiteur nocturne.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?" Demanda une voix, un peu affolé.

Raté. Sans le vouloir, je gémis de douleur, ma jambe gauche écrasée et tordue en un angle inquiétant sous mon corps. Sur ma droite, j'entendis quelqu'un remuer. Je ne bougeai pas, tentant de faire oublier ma présence.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?" Répéta la voix.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que c'était Potter qui parlait, qui était là, seul avec moi sur ce toit. Immédiatement, le trou dans mon poitrine disparut et je pus respirer à nouveau. En l'espace d'une seconde, tout sentiment de langueur, d'épuisement de la vie, toute ma douleur et mon abattement disparurent. Je ne voulais plus sauter et je me demandai même comment j'avais pu l'envisager un seul instant.

J'essayai avec peine de me relever, mais la douleur à la jambe m'arracha un cri à moitié étouffé. J'entendis des pas précipités sur ma droite, et dans l'obscurité je devinais sa silhouette se rapprocher dangereusement de moi.

"Tout va bien ? Vous êtes blessé ?" demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

Je sentais ses mains me chercher dans le noir et quand il m'effleura, je me retins de respirer.

"Je… Non, c'est juste ma jambe…" dis-je, un peu troublé par la douceur de sa voix et de ses mouvements.

Il n'avait pas encore compris que c'était moi qu'il était en train d'aider et pour qui il s'inquiétait, et je doute que son attitude eut été la même s'il avait découvert mon identité dès le début. Il passa sa main sous mon bras et la cala sous mon aisselle. Il me tint fermement en chuchotant qu'il me tenait et que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, et il me souleva doucement, m'aidant à me tenir debout. Puis il me lâcha avec prudence, s'assurant que je tenais l'équilibre. Il se recula lentement comme pour me laisser le choix de décider si oui ou non j'avais besoin de soutient. Quand il comprit que je tenais plutôt bien sur mes deux jambes sans son aide, il laissa échapper un petit rire satisfait. Moi je retins ma respiration à nouveau, impatient qu'il s'aperçoive enfin que c'était Draco Malfoy qu'il venait de secourir. Je l'entendis tâtonner sa robe de sorcier à la recherche de sa baguette. Il la sortit avec lenteur et murmura « Lumos ». Lorsque nos visages furent enfin éclairés, je lui fis un petit sourire gêné et le remerciai silencieusement d'un hochement de tête. Il se recula brusquement, puis il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque d'un air troublé. Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur, il baissa la tête et lâcha un petit rire d'embarras.

"Malfoy", dit-il simplement

Je mourais d'envie de le remercier ou de lui dire quelque chose de gentil mais mes lèvres, beaucoup trop serrées, ne laissèrent pas un seul mot s'échapper. Il se gratta la nuque à nouveau, visiblement toujours aussi mal-à-l'aise. Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux, de peur, peut-être, d'y trouver du dégoût ou pire, de l'indifférence. Finalement il brisa le silence :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Trop occupé à essayer d'éviter ses yeux, je mis plus d'une seconde à réaliser ce qu'il me demandait. Lui au contraire semblait chercher à saisir mon regard, comme si c'était pour lui le seul moyen de discerner mes pensées ou de comprendre ce que je ressentais. Un peu alarmé, je réfléchis à la réponse que je pouvais lui donner. J'envisageai pendant une seconde de lui dire la vérité et immédiatement, deux scénarios des plus extrêmes s'imposèrent à moi : le premier dans lequel il me plaignait, me prenait dans ses bras et m'empêchait de sauter, et le deuxième dans lequel il se moquait ouvertement de moi, rebroussait chemin et me laissait sauter sans arrière pensée. Après mure réflexion, je décidai dans un premier temps de me retenir et de garder pour moi toute vérité.

"Oh tu sais..." lançai-je nonchalant, "je suis venu admirer les étoiles."

Il me regarda comme si je venais de lui annoncer que Parkinson et Weasley se mariaient le lendemain et il eut un petit sourire en coin, visiblement conscient de mon mensonge.

"Ah oui vraiment ?" Dit-il en rigolant.

Il me tourna le dos, n'attendant visiblement aucune réponse de ma part et il marcha en direction de la murette. Il s'appuya doucement contre elle et posa sa baguette en équilibre sur son sommet. Son écharpe dansait avec le vent et mon cœur fut soudain pris d'une étrange mélancolie. Je m'approchai de lui sans un bruit et délicatement, je me plaçai à ses côtés, ma jambe totalement indolore à présent. Nos épaules s'effleurèrent, mais cela n'eut pas l'air de le déranger. Il avait la tête baissée et regardait le vide, presque comme hypnotisé par sa force à la fois dévastatrice et somptueuse, et je me revis quelques minutes plus tôt, prêt à sauter. Alors je compris pourquoi il était là.

"Potter", murmurai-je pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Il ne fit pas le moindre signe mais je savais qu'il m'écoutait. Je me raclai délicatement la gorge, cherchant mes mots.

"Tu veux te foutre en l'air, c'est ça ?"

"Pas besoin d'être si vulgaire", dit-il les yeux toujours perdu dans cet océan noir.

Merlin, ce type m'étonnera toujours. Je rapprochai un peu mon visage du sien, à la recherche d'une quelconque émotion de sa part, mais il restait impassible.

"Voyons, remets-toi Potter, ce n'est pas si vulgaire. C'est comme ça qu'on dit."

"Peu importe. Vraiment, ça n'a pas d'importance. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me fais peur Malfoy."

Je ris doucement et me détachai de lui. Tout semblait si irréel, si incroyable. Je ne comprenais absolument pas mon attitude, je ne me reconnaissais pas, mais bizarrement j'appréciais cette aspect plutôt agréable de ma personnalité. Avec Potter, tout pouvait arriver, tout pouvait basculer.

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça", lui dis-je sur un ton de défis. "Tu n'as pas le droit. De sauter, je veux dire."

"Oh, vraiment ? Vraiment ?"

Il tourna violemment la tête dans ma direction. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur invraisemblable, presque effrayante et je détestais cela. Je détestais voir cette éclat ardant et dangereux dans ces yeux d'habitude si bienveillants. En quelques secondes seulement, l'atmosphère s'était métamorphosée en une ambiance beaucoup plus électrique.

"Qui es-tu pour me dire que je ne peux pas en finir avec ma vie, que je n'ai pas le droit ?" s'exclama-t-il. "Ne me prends pas pour un con Malfoy, veux-tu. Je sais pourquoi tu es là toi aussi. Je sais ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire avant que j'arrive. Alors par Merlin, évite de me faire la morale."

Je n'avais pas envie de jouer à la bagarre ce soir, j'étais trop épuisé pour cela. Alors je haussai simplement les épaules. Je voulais le prendre par le bras et de le secouer. J'avais envie de lui crier qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça, qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire ça, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de m'abandonner dans ma misère. Mais je sais qu'il m'aurait ri au nez si je l'avais supplié. Alors je posai juste ma main sur mon avant-bras pour essayer de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Quoi ? Je ne sais toujours pas. Je voulais juste qu'il me considère d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais lui non plus n'avait pas envie de jouer ce soir. Il se retira vivement de ma prise pourtant si légère. Il s'écarta de quelques pas et escalada la murette. Il s'éleva doucement face au vide et ouvrit les bras avec gravité. Prêt à sauter. Sa robe de sorcier claquait contre ses jambes et son écharpe ondulait gracieusement au vent. Il ressemblait à un aigle, majestueux, paré à s'élancer dans le vide. Affolé, je fis un pas en avant près à le retenir en arrière. Il me fixa pendant quelques secondes, me défiant d'avancer et de le retenir. Il pencha la tête en arrière et inspira profondément. Pendant un moment, je crus qu'il allait sauter, mais il referma ses bras sur sa poitrine et après un long moment de silence, il redescendit près de moi.

"Pourquoi ne prends-tu même pas la peine de feindre l'indifférence, Malfoy ?"

"Pardon ?"

Je le regardai, effaré. Son visage était impassible et l'ombre de la nuit accentuait sa gravité et son sérieux. Il faisait presque peur. J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté. Jamais dans ma vie je n'avais autant cherché mes mots. Ses yeux me provoquaient avec une insistance et une intensité affolante tandis que les miens vagabondaient de gauche à droite, cherchant désespérément une attache inoffensive, loin de son visage et de son regard trop puissant. Plus je restai silencieux et plus ma position d'infériorité grandissait et me rendait mal-à-l'aise. Je ne me sentais plus à ma place et je détestais ça.

"Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que cela à ne pas me voir sauter ?" Ajouta-t-il, face a mon silence embarrassé." Est-ce de l'égoïsme ? Tu as peur que je te voles la vedette une fois de plus, c'est ça ?"

"Je ne... Non, voyons !" "Tu t'apprêtais à sauter avant que j'arrive. Je l'ai compris dès que tu es tombé de la rambarde, même si je ne savais pas que c'était toi... Tu m'as toujours détesté Malfoy, ajouta-t-il après une courte pose. Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi essayes-tu de m'en empêcher ?"

Et tandis que je me débattais intérieurement avec mes angoisses, ma fébrilité et mon embarras, tandis que j'essayais de paraître absolument sûr de moi, tandis que j'évitais à tout prix de croiser son regard, une vieille histoire, jadis racontée par ma mère me revint soudainement à l'esprit. Comme une boîte à musique que l'on ferait remarcher après des années, et dont la mélodie, alors oubliée dans l'intimité de l'enfance, sonnerait à nos oreilles comme une évidence absolue, douce et sincère. C'est ainsi que je me souvins de ce soir d'hiver glacial, quand Maman me raconta l'histoire de cette famille de magiciens d'Afrique du Sud qui avaient construit leur case autour d'un vieux Baobab. Toute leur vie, ils vécurent avec ce Géant au milieu de leur maison, s'adaptant et construisant leur existence autour de lui seulement. Gamin, je trouvais cette histoire absolument ridicule. Pourquoi construire sa maison autour d'un arbre alors qu'on peut le faire dix mètres plus loin et l'admirer tous les jours par la fenêtre ?

C'est à cet instant précis que cette histoire trouva toute sa beauté et sa signification. Potter était mon arbre. Depuis mon enfance, j'entendais parler de lui continuellement et petit à petit après mon entrée à Poudlard, toutes mes décisions s'organisaient en fonction de lui. Il avait décidé de ne pas me serrer la main et de ne pas être mon ami en première année, alors je m'en étais trouvé des nouveaux, et l'avais pris lui pour ennemi. Durant toute notre scolarité je l'avais épié pour pouvoir le dénoncer aux professeurs et puis, j'étais devenu Mangemort à cause de lui et puis finalement, j'avais regagné le droit chemin d'honnête sorcier à cause de lui aussi. J'avais décidé de construire mon existence autour de lui et désormais nos deux vies étaient indissociables. Je ne voulait pas le « regarder par la fenêtre » seulement. Potter était au centre de mon existence et la régissait.

"Je ne veux pas que tu sautes Potter, parce que sans toi je ne suis plus rien", finis-je par lui dire en le regardant dans les yeux.

Cette phrase que je prononçai à voix haute et claire resta comme en suspens dans l'air pendant plus d'une minute; j'en vis presque les caractères s'évanouir en une faible fumée devant mes yeux. Le silence tragique qui suivit fut beaucoup trop long pour être anodin et je crois que Potter s'en rendit compte, même si visiblement, il mit du temps à comprendre et interpréter ma déclaration comme il se doit. Pour ma part, j'étais absolument conscient de sa portée et je savais que maintenant que je m'étais exprimé, plus rien ne pourrait être pareil. Ni lui ni moi ne pouvions faire comme si rien n'avait été dit.

Il se tourna doucement pour me faire entièrement face et je pus lire dans ses yeux une incompréhension pure. Il baissa la tête, ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprise, comme s'il cherchait désespérément à dire quelque chose de pertinent. Il cacha son visage de ses deux mains et puis, dans un mouvement douloureux, comme au ralenti, il glissa, le dos contre la murette et s'assit par terre. Il entoura ses jambes de ses bras et plongea sa tête dans ses genoux.

Moi je restai debout, immobile, le regard dans le vide. Le vent résonnait dans mes oreilles et le froid de la nuit m'arracha un frisson bruyant et je ne pus m'empêcher de claquer des dents. Je me sentais vide de tout, épuisé et pathétique, même si je ne regrettais absolument pas ce que je venais de révéler. Pour rien au monde n'aurai-je retiré un seul mot, simplement pour son bon intérêt, pour ne pas qu'il ne se sente plus perturbé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Savoir que mes mots et mes actes ont sur lui une quelconque répercussion est pour moi une source inconditionnelle de réjouissance et de fierté. J'aime être celui qui le fait réagir, qui le fait crier, qui attire son attention, sans arrêt. Et maintenant, je voulais juste qu'il se relève, qu'il me fasse face et qu'il me parle. Qu'il me dise à quel point il me détestait, peu importe, je voulais juste avoir de l'impact sur lui. Mais il restait juste silencieux, inanimé, comme évanoui entre ses jambes trop maigres. Mes dents continuaient de claquer et le vent continuait de souffler et visiblement Potter préférait m'ignorer. Avant de faire demi-tour, je lui jetai un dernier regard et, espérant je-ne-sais-quoi, je lui lançai :

"Si demain j'apprends que tu t'es tué Potter, je te jure que je te ressuscite et t'assassine à mon tour"

Après deux secondes de silence, alors que j'allais passer le pas de la porte pour enfin rejoindre la douce chaleur du Château, je l'entendis ricaner, faiblement. Je me retournai et je le vis relever la tête.

"Pas si je te tue avant", me dit-il avec un sourire en coin. "Et au fait Malfoy", ajouta-t-il avant que je ne rentre pour de bon cette fois, "Je crois que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient. Demain à 11h, rendez-vous devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, j'apporterai mon lecteur CD, et on pourra discuter. Si tu as envie."

J'acquiesçais en souriant et lui fit un signe de la tête en guise de bonsoir. J'avais bien fait de ne pas sauter ce soir.


End file.
